


Midnight on the Other Side of the World

by runicmagitek



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/pseuds/runicmagitek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelda kept Midna in her thoughts, more so during those restless nights. She never expected her to come and breathe life to said thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight on the Other Side of the World

She hadn’t slept well in over six months.

Her advisers noted that her additional duties might have been the root of her stress. In turn, the strain left the princess tossing and turning every night. Plenty of attendants had concocted herbal remedies for her to combat insomnia, but even they failed to work after several days.

Zelda had her own theories, of course, but she was wise enough to not voice them.

Life hadn’t been the same since Hyrule was restored. The majority were aware of that. Peace may have returned, but the broken homes and lost lives hadn’t. The people of Hyrule picked up what fragments they could find and pieced together a new life. Merchants restocked their supplies, nobles regained their power in the court, and the lowly, yet humble folk reconstructed what they once called homes. In time, the damaged cracks masquerading as seams would heal. It was better than the alternative—a dark world of fear.

Nobody, however, shared Zelda’s personal experience. Not even Link could claim to understand the residual effect it had on her; while Link had visited the Twilight Realm, it was Zelda who resided within the very soul of the realm’s ruler.

She ensured Midna didn’t die. It was a willing sacrifice on Zelda’s behalf, though she didn’t expect Midna to return the favor. And when the little imp transformed back to her true form, Zelda had to muster forth every ounce of courage to _not_ stare at her. Back then, she convinced herself it was due to shock mixed with both of their souls overlapping for a fleeting moment in the grand scheme of events.

What Zelda refused to acknowledge was that perhaps it was not only Link who was rendered speechless by her beauty.

But Midna left. Bid the two of them farewell and departed for her world. In the wake of her departure, she shattered the mirror which bridged their realms. If only Zelda understood _why_ Midna felt the need to sever the connection. To think of what greatness both of their people could accomplish. For eons, the Twili were banished. If nature could change, so could people. In time, maybe both realms could live together in peace. Zelda was beyond determined to see to that. Whatever it was that Midna witnessed in the world of light, she found something deeper than any of them could fathom. It was enough to drive her away.

Maybe she wanted to keep them safe. Maybe she wanted to prevent history from repeating itself.

_If only we had more time together,_ Zelda thought while gazing out the windows of the castle to catch a glimpse of the setting sun. In the short time, she was acquainted with Midna, she recalled the spiteful woman—well, a child before it was ever known she was more than an imp—glaring daggers through her. She _hated_ Zelda as much as she loathed what she stood for. And Zelda couldn’t blame her, either.

But time indeed changed people. Midna was no different. Zelda longed to familiarize herself with the woman Midna became once the fighting ceased.

Each time Zelda watched the sun set, the same fire searing beneath her skin surfaced. By sundown, it faded to nothing, yet returned in time before dawn. In between when the moon hovered in the dark skies, accompanied by endless stars, Zelda remained restless. She squirmed within the sheets, groaning to herself over another sleepless night. Whatever toyed with her harbored a sick sense of humor.

She simply didn’t expect someone to _laugh_ over her distress the one night she was beyond fed up with her insomnia.

Zelda gasped and shot upright in bed. Her eyes darted around to find the origin of the sound. No one could have slipped in; the guards doubled as of lately and anyone dumb enough to scale the castle walls were bound to get an arrow lodged in their ass. Still, Zelda peered over to the open window pouring in the cool, summer breeze. The curtains billowed with each pass of the wind, revealing the night view of Hyrule. Torches flickered in the distance and the occasional bustle of late-night dwellers echoed.

No one stood in the window’s frame. Or anywhere in sight. _Now I_ _’m just imagining things,_ Zelda thought with a hard swallow.

“Oh please, no you’re not.”

Her breath snagged in her throat as she whipped her head to center to peer down her bed. By the end of the frame, an inky silhouette stood before her. The moonlight was all which illuminated the premise, though its dim light was enough to eventually discern the shadowy figure was separate from... well, the actual shadows.

But it was the set of yellow eyes with red irises meeting her gaze which froze Zelda.

“After all, you’ve been through—what _we_ _’ve_ been through—I didn’t think that you’d be startled over a mere sound.” The chuckle which filled the room was as familiar as the sultry voice. “Come now, Zelda; do I still frighten you?”

She didn’t want to believe it. The only explanation was that this was all a dream. Except she never recalled falling asleep. A hallucination, maybe? The uncertainty left Zelda opting for silence.

Even through the darkness, Zelda swore she grinned. “Or are you still speechless from last time?”

The silhouette bled into the surrounding shadows and began to levitate from the floor. Zelda never averted her eyes as the figure hovered over the bed and towards her. The moment the moonlight washed over the floating form, her suspicions were confirmed.

“Midna?” Zelda’s lips parted ajar and her blue eyes widened. “You... shouldn’t _be_ here. You _can_ _’t_.”

Yet the other woman grimaced while peering down upon Zelda. “And why not? What makes you think I’m not _allowed_ here?”

Zelda pouted. “Because you sealed that fate yourself.”

Midna arched a delicate eyebrow up. “You make it sound as if I resigned myself to misery.” She clicked her tongue. “I have my _ways_ , dear princess.” A wide, almost feline grin swept over Midna’s features. “I like to be full of surprises.”

“But how?”

“How what? How am I here? Does it even matter?” She sighed. “Why this? Why _that_? You Hylians are beyond particular with facts instead of just enjoying the moment.”

Even when faced with a serious question, Midna continued to be her usual, playful self. How Link managed to withstand her teasing for so long was a mystery. Zelda doubted she could hold out for long herself. The pout returned to her lips, though, when Midna insisted on not explaining a damn thing. A simple question had a simple answer, right?

Though Midna had to have taken note of Zelda’s distress, for she sighed with annoyance before plopping onto the mattress opposite of Zelda. “ _Fine_! If you must know, I _guess_ I’ll entertain you.” She scrunched up her face. “And I thought Link asked too many damn questions.”

Zelda breathed out a giggle at the image, though it was replaced by the sight before her. Midna sat on the backs of her heels in utmost poise, like the regal princess she was. She hadn’t changed from the last time Zelda saw her; the same opalescent black cloak and sarong enveloped her, though her crown was missing for the time being. Her orange hair glowed in the moonlight, but it was her eyes which entranced Zelda.

“To keep it simple,” Midna explained with a wave of her hand, “we’re connected.” Then she held up a single finger the instant Zelda parted her lips to interject. “Ah ah! Let me finish. Do you recall when you saved me? Back when I was exposed to that—” She contorted her face. “— _garish_ light in your world?” She waited until Zelda nodded. “And how I saved you from becoming something far worse under corruption?” While reluctant, Zelda nodded again. “Our souls intertwined then. Did you not feel it then?” Midna leaned in ever so slightly. “Do you not feel it _now_?”

Any level of comprehension slipped through Zelda’s fingers. Her heart thumped like a dead weight in her chest and her breaths grew shallow. No doubt the abrupt appearance of the one who could _not_ return to Hyrule played a part in her emotions. Even then, the multiple layers which comprised of her sentiments had yet to be peeled back. To anyone. Even Zelda herself.

But Midna fixed her eyes upon her and held her tongue; she waited for an answer. Zelda hoped whatever she offered to Midna would suffice.

“I... have noticed the sun when it rises and falls,” Zelda began, licking at her lips. Her eyes strayed from Midna’s and gazed out the window. “I’m sure I did before, but not like this. It’s... almost like it’s calling out to me, begging for attention. It’s difficult _not_ to stop and watch it set and fall, though what rouses me fully awake is when night comes. I can’t recall the last solid sleep I had. Every night is a challenge. Sometimes I imagine the moon and stars mock me.”

“Well, I wasn’t _trying_ to mock you.”

Zelda fluttered her eyes. “What?”

“You heard me,” Midna said with a chuckle laced upon her smirking lips. “I was simply trying to garner your attention, not make your life miserable. I know too well what misery is like and I wish it upon no one. Especially not you.”

Her heart skipped a beat. “It was _you_ trying to—”

“Yes, of course it was! You think I can work my magic during a sunny day? And you’re _not_ an easy person to connect with. Your heart is far stronger than you give yourself credit for. Then again, I’d expect no less from the likes of a ruler such as you, Zelda. Besides... I’ve seen it, just as you’ve seen mine.”

Light blush colored Zelda’s cheeks while her eyes dropped to her lap. “So you worked through the twilight here to connect with me?” A gentle hum sounded from Midna—the sole confirmation Zelda received. “All these months... it was you. I can’t say I understand, per se, _how_ you did it—”

“Maybe you need to stop worrying your pretty head off over the implications of how and focus on something else.”

“Like what?”

The hand which cupped her face emanated warmth. It flooded through Zelda’s being, yet produced a chill down her spine. Zelda was no fool, though; ice didn’t tempted her, but instead the notion of being touched by the very woman who had been attempting to connect with her. And when Midna tilted her chin up, Zelda gasped softly upon discovering the ground which Midna covered. Close up, Zelda witnessed the true marvel of her eyes; the red irises were not comparable to rubies, but to a molten beauty found nowhere but amongst the stars.

“Like perhaps _why_ I’m doing it,” Midna purred, her breath beating upon Zelda’s lips.

She swallowed before answering. “Then... why are you doing it?”

“To see _you_ again, you silly princess. Why else?” When Zelda sat speechless, Midna chuckled and smoothed a thumb across her cheek, the tip teasing Zelda’s mouth. “I’ve been meaning to repay you for everything you’ve done for me and after a glimpse into your soul?” Midna exhaled, the sound akin to a moan. “I think I know how to do so now.”

Zelda opened her mouth for another question. Parts of the words sputtered to life, yet died out once Midna closed her lips against Zelda’s. She whimpered into Midna while lips smothered her. A raw force swelled within Midna’s actions, but there was no denying how damn soft the flesh of her lips were. Zelda forever expected coldness from the woman, given her attitude and origin, but the heat which rolled through Midna made it evident she was anything but frigid.

She was a wildfire, unable to be tamed, and when Zelda closed her eyes and melted into Midna’s mouth, she didn’t flinch over the idea of burning within said flames.

There was one fleeting moment—and only one—where Zelda broke the kiss to speak. “I thought of all people you’d want to thank,” she breathed into Midna, “it would be Link.”

To that, Midna reeled her head back and filled the room with enough cackling amusement to warrant the attention of the guards. “Oh please, _that_ poor sap? He wouldn’t know what to do with me even if I worked him like a damn puppet.” Midna nuzzled back into Zelda’s face. “This, however? This is what I want. And from what I’ve seen, it’s what _you_ want, as well.”

Even if she compelled herself to think otherwise, Zelda couldn’t deny the wishes which resided deep within her heart.

So she licked her lips before parting them again for Midna, who in turn answered by claiming them for her own. The two whirred in unison, relishing the distinct taste and texture of each other’s lips and tongue. Zelda hitched her breath when Midna nipped at her bottom lip, only to soothe it over with a flick of her tongue. They suffocated themselves with kisses, gasping for air like shipwrecked survivors lost at sea. Midna’s fingers curled into Zelda’s cheeks and jawline while Zelda brought her hands up to comb through the lustrous, orange strands framing Midna’s face.

Their bodies shifted on the mattress. The rustle of sheets and clothing accompanied the gentle whistle of the wind. Midna’s hood fell back at the mercy of Zelda’s needy hands and soon her hair clasp slipped away from sight to unravel that which was once held captive. In an attempt to return the favor, Midna tugged at the braids keeping Zelda’s brown locks together. She smiled and hummed over the daftness behind Midna’s hands, shivering at the thought of them anywhere but sifting through her hair.

A warm mouth found Zelda’s neck and coaxed out a coy moan. Zelda squirmed in place as Midna teased her with teeth and tongue. Again her body shuddered and again aroused sounds trickled out of her. It kept a chuckle on Midna’s lips along with fueling her actions. When she reached Zelda’s clavicle, Midna traced the edges of the nightgown the princess wore.

Zelda caught sight of her furrowing her brow and pursing her lips. “What’s the matter?”

Midna pinched at the fabric. “ _This_ won’t do.”

One outcome surfaced in Zelda’s mind and her cheeks burned from the realization. “It won’t?”

Midna chuckled. “So shy.” Her lips traced up Zelda’s neck and paused by her ear. “Such a coquettish princess. I bet you’re more perverted than you let on.”

She was already toying with the lacing along the front of the nightgown. If only she didn’t draw out the damn actions and just tore the garment apart. Zelda didn’t care; more could be made. It was replaceable in comparison to what she was experiencing right now.

“You would know,” Zelda whispered back. “Aren’t you the one who claims to have glimpsed into my soul?”

The deep chuckle rolled into Zelda’s ear. “Look at you and your newfound _sass_. Glad to see you have it in you, princess.”

While Midna suckled at her earlobe, her slender fingers made quick work of the ties binding the nightgown together. In due time, the material loosened and slipped away from her shoulders. Zelda resisted the urge to bring her hands forward to catch the garment from falling. Once it cascaded down her arms and past her breasts to pool by her hips, Midna drew back, sucking her ear all the while, and absorbed the image of the nude princess.

The silence was near unbearable, but the smile which washed over Midna spoke beyond comprehension.

And she never did say anything. Her eyes flicked up to meet Zelda’s, as if to convey how much she relished what was before her. As for Zelda, she sat up with a straight back, ignoring how the intermittent breeze flooded her skin with goosebumps and perked her nipples up.

It paled in comparison, however, to Midna leaning in to take a pink nub into her mouth.

Zelda arched her back, jolting a hand up to the back of Midna’s head. Every motion, every bite, every lick vibrated through Zelda and jutted out of her mouth in the form of insatiable moans. Midna drifted to the other breast, just when Zelda thought the attention lavished upon her teetered along overwhelming. Again she repeated the motions, lapping along the hardened flesh and bringing Zelda to moan with a wanton need.

“This isn’t fair,” Zelda whimpered at one point, clawing at Midna’s scalp.

“I beg to differ.”

“And I beg that _I_ shouldn’t be the only one without clothing.”

That caught Midna’s attention. “Oh?”

Before Zelda could elaborate, Midna pulled away and sat back on her heels. Zelda remained motionless, devoid of luscious attention, and watched as Midna snaked her hands behind her torso to unclasp her cloak. Instead of dropping lifeless to the mattress, the material floated away and vanished into the shadows. Next came her sarong, also freed from her hips and sacrificed to the darkness. Midna sat before her, illuminated by the moonlight. The bluish-grey sections glowed while the blackened portions remained matte. Even the vibrant turquoise patterns marking her arms and legs glowed in the night light.

What happened then, even Zelda couldn’t comprehend. It was as if the shadows peeled away the black skin to reveal nothing but opalescent skin. And in the absence of the black pigment, a more human body surfaced; once smooth breasts were adorned with nipples and Zelda could only imagine what lingered between her thighs.

“Look at you,” Midna teased after a moment. “Speechless yet again?”

Zelda caught herself staring and averted her gaze. “I didn’t mean to....”

“You Hylians are rather peculiar with how you go about your garments. A bit of a chore if you ask me.” Midna clawed at the sheets and peeled them away from Zelda. “I think it would be much easier for everyone if they could shed their skin, so to speak, on a whim. Besides, everything else just gets in the way.”

With that said, Midna grasped at Zelda’s hips to jerk her forward. A squeal escaped Zelda, who managed to maintain her semi-upright position, thanks to her elbows propping her up from behind. By the time she recomposed herself, Midna tugged the rest of the nightgown down her body to toss aside. Sadly, it simply fell onto the floor and didn’t disappear into the darkness.

“What are you doing?” Zelda asked, even with the answer clear as the night sky.

For her legs already parted for Midna and the gut-wrenching sensation forcing each breath to be laborious reminded her of the hidden desire she had been ignoring for far too long. From the look in Midna’s mischievous eyes, she appeared to have half a clue. It was enough reason to pepper open-mouthed kisses up Zelda’s milky thighs.

“You _really_ can’t be asking that now,” Midna teased, ghosting her lips and tongue along Zelda’s hip bones.

Zelda bit her lip to contain herself as Midna continued to plant her mouth everywhere except where it needed to be the most. “Then humor me.”

That perked Midna up. She grinned wildly and wrapped an arm around a thigh, as if to claim it as her own. “I want to see how wet I’ve made you from my presence alone.”

Without another word, a hot tongue dragged along Zelda’s clit. She arched her back and quivered before Midna. Each stroke of her tongue produced another lustful sound from Zelda’s lips. Sometimes that devilish mouth wandered to place more kisses onto Zelda’s thighs, but it always wandered back to taste her proper. Her thighs shuddered and Midna sunk nails into the thick flesh. It was no different from how she paid attention to her breasts, opening her mouth to suckle before lapping like a ravenous creature.

The arousal present within Zelda was noticeable before—at least to her knowledge—but it was undeniable now. Midna’s actions overwhelmed what her presence was capable of, for her aura alone struck those in proximity. Zelda was at her mercy and intended to not beg for a kinder fate. So long as Midna was relentless in her actions, euphoria was in sight for Zelda; not even her own hands—or someone else’s, for that matter—could achieve an end result.

“Perfect,” Midna moaned into her, reining back enough for Zelda to witness her licking her lips clean.

Before Zelda could protest, Midna latched onto her waist and yanked her upright.

“What are you—”

“So many questions!” Midna groaned while hugging Zelda into her, their breasts crushing together. “You need to learn to stop asking silly things and just let it all happen to you.”

As much as Zelda wanted to voice her curiosity in regards to Midna’s actions, she held back her tongue. Soon enough, Midna repositioned Zelda into her lap facing away from her. But Zelda whimpered and squirmed, wanting nothing more but to face the lovely woman and return the favor in kind, preferably with a hard, passionate kiss.

But she recognized Midna’s devious plan; the new vantage point had the two of them directed at the full-scale mirror by a dresser, reflecting the image of Zelda splayed out in Midna’s lap, who in turn smirked with delight. Zelda averted her gaze in a mad bout of blush.

“Oh, don’t be shy,” Midna purred into her ear. She nuzzled into the side of Zelda’s face, keeping one of her legs parted with an arm looped around it. “I rather like you like this. Hard not to.” Again she nudged Zelda’s face. “Just look at you. What’s not to like?”

Sucking in a shaky breath, Zelda peered back to the mirror. She eyed herself through heavy lids and traced the outline of their bodies. Even in the dead of night with nothing but the moon and stars to light the way, there was something intoxicating about the vulgar display sitting in the mirror. No one had ever treated her in such a way before. Now she prayed it wouldn’t be the last time she experienced it.

Her muscles relaxed into Midna, who continued to kiss and bite along her face and neck. “Relax, lovely,” she told Zelda. “Let me take care of you. Isn’t that, after all, what returning a favor is all about?”

Zelda intended to argue that notion, but it all faded away when Midna’s free hand drifted between Zelda’s legs. Her tongue had been divine, but with her fingers slick from her arousal, it gave Zelda a new reason to cry out. In no time, said fingers drifted along her clit, just as merciless as before. Midna didn’t falter in her actions, maintaining a steady pace against Zelda. She held the squirming princess tight into her body and perched her chin upon Zelda’s shoulder. Ruby eyes latched onto the reflection staring right back at them.

Sometimes it was beyond overwhelming to watch. Almost as intense as the fingers stroking over her and submerging her further into the pleasure. Sometimes Zelda closed her eyes and tried to focus on Midna and how long she had been denying herself of any fantasy. And when she opened her eyes, she kept doubting her senses and believed that perhaps it was all a dream. A lustful, seductive dream.

But then Midna dragged her tongue over Zelda’s neck and bit at her ear to bring her back to reality. For the reality was that the one who Zelda kept secretly in her thoughts was now doing her damn best to get her off.

Those fingers slid down further, testing the level of ease which was required to slip inside of her. Midna moaned into her upon pressing two of her fingers inside Zelda. She curled into her, producing a different set of shivers each time, all while the heel of her palm rubbed along her swollen clit. By then, Zelda couldn’t part her eyes from the mirror even if she tried. She eyed the fingers slicking in and out of her. All the while those smoldering, red eyes watched her with absolute pleasure. It was enough to make a person go mad.

And when a tremendous jolt quaked her entire body, Zelda tossed her head back to cry out. Midna’s name laced within her moans, who only picked up the pace of her actions while Zelda rode out the high consuming her. She panted and twitched, hanging onto every blissful second. All of it thanks to the gorgeous woman clutching onto her. As it diminished to an end, Zelda was but goo before Midna.

A low chuckle filled her ear. “What I’d do to hear _that_ sound every night,” Midna said.

Zelda turned her face to find Midna’s. “Are you content now?” Her words were breathless, though crackled like a flame not yet smothered out. “Have you returned the favor which you keep speaking of?”

And Midna smirked into her mouth. “Maybe.”

“Maybe?”

“Something tells me I didn’t _fully_ satisfy you.”

“Trust me, you’ve done far more than multiple men could accomplish in a night.”

“Pfff, sounds more like boys than _men_.”

Zelda hummed and bumped noses with Midna. “But what _I_ _’m_ more interested in now is returning _this_ favor to you.”

“Are you?”

Perhaps Midna had more to say, but Zelda didn’t give her the chance to respond. In that short time, Zelda repositioned herself in Midna’s lap to straddle her. Soft hands fell upon the other woman’s shoulders while Zelda squirmed into place. Their eyes locked, then their lips. Zelda savored the coo vibrating from Midna’s mouth just as much as she savored the warmth radiating from the moonlit skin.

Kisses alone informed Midna of what Zelda had in mind, thus the woman smirked and crawled backwards onto the bed. From her top vantage point, Zelda watched Midna recline into the pile of pillows which offered Zelda comfort night after night. Orange hair pooled around Midna’s head, but it was the light reflecting off of her body which left Zelda mesmerized.

She started at the woman’s stomach, kissing around her navel until the muscles trembled from the slightest sensation. Zelda’s lips traced up her torso and skimmed over the curve of Midna’s breasts. There she slipped her tongue out to lap against the peaks. Each flick brought forth another pleased murmur from Midna. It drove Zelda to continue, closing her mouth to suck and occasionally bite. Midna squirmed beneath her and rolled her hips into Zelda.

Though it was when she reached Midna’s neck where she received the most vocal reaction. The woman shuddered beneath Zelda, more so when she stroked her tongue over a particular sensitive bundle of nerves. Zelda smiled and repeated her actions, leaving Midna to arch her back and tremble further. Thus, Zelda kept her mouth against the woman’s elegant neck to offer no mercy.

Her mouth might have been busy, but her hands were free. Zelda had repositioned herself to better reach the tricky angles which drove Midna wild. She loomed to the side and moaned once Midna captured the back of her head to cling onto. Fingers tangled into dark hair and moans poured out of Midna. Said moans hitched in her throat once Zelda darted a spare hand down to stroke between her parted legs.

Lips brushed over Zelda’s ear and filled it with decadent sounds as she engulfed Midna with pleasure. She rubbed along her swollen clit, each movement like plucking at strings, for Midna cried out new sounds every passing second. Zelda didn’t hesitate to pick up her rhythm, both with her fingers and her mouth. Anything to ensure the lovely lady had her share of fun, too.

But she didn’t expect Midna’s leg to bend and press between her thighs. Zelda gasped, a heat returned to her face when Midna latched onto her hip and forced Zelda to grind against her. There was a hiccup in her actions, only so she could moan into Midna over the pleasure of it all. Midna might have been teasing her before when she mentioned that perhaps Zelda wasn’t finished, but she was right. And Zelda wasn’t going to argue over another orgasm bestowed to her.

Together, they pushed one another in hopes of watching the other fall from grand heights. They gasped and moaned, their bodies wriggling and thrumming through the intensity. They clutched onto each other, as if the other would vanish like a dream if they loosened their grip for but a second.

Zelda rocked into Midna’s thigh, aided by a firm hand clawing at the flesh of her hip. Without a doubt, bruises would form along the length of Midna’s neck, but Zelda feared if she stopped biting and licking now, she’d surely meet the wrath of the Twilight Princess. And as for Zelda’s fingers, they had grown slick from Midna’s arousal, still rubbing hard against her clit in hopes to make her scream.

Returning a favor, after all.

And just as Zelda hoped, Midna was the first to break. The muscles lining her legs spasmed, then jolted up her body until it exploded past her lips. Her nails dared to draw blood at both Zelda’s hip and scalp, but it didn’t matter. Anything to hear that delightful sound flowing out of Midna’s lush lips. It was as decadent as Zelda hoped it would be. It would spoil her, for Zelda doubted she could ever duplicate the scenario in the future when she was alone with nothing but her imagination and skilled hands.

For now, she didn’t have to imagine. She had Midna. Despite crashing from an intoxicating high, Midna continued to tend to Zelda, now latching a hand on either side of her hips. As for Zelda, she braced herself along Midna’s shoulders and followed the woman’s relentless rhythm. It sent her senses into overdrive while she nuzzled into the crook of Midna’s neck. She begged for her to not stop through a whimper of a cry. And Midna was sure to listen.

Zelda didn’t have to wait long to join Midna in the afterglow. Again her body quivered, again her lips parted, again she screamed the name of the one granting her blissful release. Zelda smiled in her peak. The warmth flooded her being and drowned her. And when she emerged for a breath of air, Zelda collapsed into Midna.

Sweat slicked over their twitching bodies. Their chests rose and fell with each desperate breath. Hearts pulsed in and out of time with one another. They shared warmth and affection, mixed with content purrs and slow kisses.

“Are you better now, princess?” Midna teased along her lips.

Zelda couldn’t help but chuckle, albeit breathless. “I’m not sure if I could possibly describe this feeling right now.”

She felt Midna smile into her. “Good. Then the deed is done. I’ve repaid my debt to you in kind.”

“ _Far_ too kind, if you ask me.”

Midna chuckled, wrapping her arms around Zelda to pull her into a tender embrace. “Then sleep, my dearest Zelda. You’ve more than earned it.”

But for once, Zelda didn’t want to sleep. She wanted to stay up in the witching hours to converse with Midna. After her absence, there was an abundance of topics to discuss. She wanted to know how Midna’s people and realm were fairing. She longed to know more of the history of the Twili. She wished to share her own struggles and successes with Midna. A lifetime of memories and topics somehow collapsed into one evening. Maybe it could span across multiple ones if Midna was keen on returning again.

Though there had been magic in Midna’s tongue, for once she suggested rest, Zelda yawned, nuzzled into the woman’s neck, and closed her eyes. She planned on resting them for mere seconds, though when she cracked them open again, the sun spilled into the room and heated up her face with its brilliant rays.

Zelda winced and whimpered, rolling over onto her side. Once she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, she widened them to discover she was alone. With a gasp, she shot upright and scanned the perimeter. No one else was there. Just Zelda.

And there she was, waking up from what felt like the most fabulous sleep she had ever experienced in months.

_It couldn_ _’t have been a dream,_ Zelda reasoned with herself. _Everything was far too real. But... how did she come here? Was it something in our own twilight?_

She peered out the window, listening to songbirds mixed with the bustling merchants in the distance. All the while, the sun washed over Hyrule and roused it from its slumber. Midna always hated it, after all.

Zelda frowned. _Maybe it was a dream. Too good to be true._ She rubbed her temples. _Though... my headaches are gone. I feel rejuvenated._ Zelda shifted on her bed, stretched, and swung her feet over the edge of the mattress. _Perhaps I need to have more erotic dreams more often. Seems to do the—_

As she vaulted herself off her bed and onto the floor, Zelda yelped and stumbled. She landed on a cold, hard object, enough to snap her out of her thoughts. Once she regained composure, she peered down to inspect the origin of her pain.

Her eyes widened as she knelt down to touch the object. The cold metal was unlike anything that existed in Hyrule, let alone the runes decorating the surface. Though as unusual as it was, she recognized the trinket.

For one woman wore that particular hair clip in her lustrous locks.

Zelda smiled and closed her hands over the hair clip. Maybe Midna would come back for it.


End file.
